1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulation game machines in which a character displayed on a monitor is relatively moved in a game space in accordance with control by a player using an operation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional simulation game machines are known in which a player positions the feet on dummy skis, and a corresponding virtual character virtually skis on a monitor while the player views simulated images displayed on the monitor. In the simulation game machines, the player can virtually experience skiing on a skiing course, and greatly enjoys the game because the time required for the player to travel from a starting point to a goal point, and the score in accordance with the level of skiing, are displayed on the monitor at the end of the game.
In simulation game machines, the player slides the dummy skis horizontally so that the character displayed on the monitor will ski along a skiing course. However, by way of example, at a point where the character must jump while skiing, jumping is automatically performed. This disrupts the virtual experience of the player and makes the experience less realistic. Therefore, the game content is relatively lacking in variety, which may cause the player to lose interest in playing the game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simulation game machine in which a game progresses by using operations similar to those performed in a real skiing competition or other skiing situations, whereby the level of enjoyment for the game player is enhanced.
To this end, according to an aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object has been achieved through provision of a simulation game machine for relatively moving a virtual character displayed on a monitor in a game space in accordance with control by a player using an operation unit, the simulation game machine comprising: a deck on which the player is positioned; instruction means for the deck which instructs a virtual character to initiate jumping; and jump control means for controlling a virtual character to perform the jumping.
Preferably, the deck comprises a pair of dummy skis, and the instruction means is provided on at least one dummy ski.
The instruction means may be a switch provided on a rearward surface of a foot piece included in either ski for either foot of the player so that the movable portion of the switch protrudes.
The jump control means may control a flying distance obtained by the jumping in accordance with the position of the character in the game space, and timing for operating the instruction means.
According to the present invention, a game progresses by using operations similar to those performed in a real skiing competition or other skiing situations, whereby a simulation game machine in which the level of enjoyment for the game player is enhanced is realized.
According to the present invention, a simulation game machine in which a player virtually experiences skiing on a skiing course is realized.
According to the present invention, a game player can virtually experience jumping.
According to the present invention, by operating jump switches at appropriate timing, a flying distance obtained by jumping can be increased to enhance the game quality.